Title: Meredith Jones
by Nyrocat
Summary: John loves the classics. but how will he react when he finds that his favorite composer is accually his best friend? McShep FRIENDSHIP :D


_Title: Meredith Jones_

_Summery: John loves the classics. but how will he react when he finds that his favorite composer is accually his best friend? McShep FRIENDSHIP :D_

John set the CD in his Walkman and listened to the soothing music that was just simply a piano.

This man's work had always inspired him for some reason, made him want to do something more with his life. well, before he heard about the Stargate of coarse.

John turned over the CD case and read the title.

"hm, Meredith Jones. how come all great musicians have really weird names?" John thought out loud.

"Who has a weird name?" Rodney asked walking in the door.

"What the!? what ever happened to knocking!?"

"The door was open." Rodney smirked, crossing his arms.

"well that still doesn't give you permission to come in." John protested.

"Fine, can I come in?" Rodney asked rolling his eyes.

"I believe you already have." John crossed his arms.

"OK, so. who has the weird name?" Rodney asked again. John rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe that you came all the way down here just to bug me about what ever. that's more of my thing." John stood up now.

"No, I came here to see what you did with my laptop that I lent to you while you were in the infirmary." Rodney said pointedly.

"Oh, I guess I just walked out with it... yeah, here it is." John said, picking up a laptop that lay on the ground by a pile of dirty laundry.

"Ew! what the!? don't you ever clean up after your self!? that's disgusting!" Rodney ranted.

"Oh, yeah, right. you're the one to go on about cleanliness!"

"My quarters is perfectly neat. just, in a spread out sort." Rodney shifted uncomfortably.

"but seriously, now I'm curios, who has weird names?" Rodney quickly changed the subject.

"McKay!" John shouted.

"Hey, you're big military, macho marine core, fly-boy attitude doesn't affect me anymore, now tell me."

"Alright McKay, all you had to do was ask. I was talking about Musicians. Beethoven, Mozart, Meredith, I mean what's with that?" John turned away and grabbed his CD case before Rodney could.

"Musicians? Ha! Who knew the macho marine core fly-boy had such a soft spot for the classics?" Rodney laughed slightly.

"Well, you have your laptop now, so if you don't need anything else..." John annoyed gestured to the door.

"So, who were you listening to?" Rodney asked, clearing off a space on john's bed and sitting there.

"Brittney Spears. Now, if you don't mind..." John again gestured to the door impatiently

"what Mozart? I always listened to Mozart, but personally thought he could use more work in his-"

"Ok. Meredith Jones, you happy!?" John interrupted Rodney, who dropped the Johnny Cash CD he had been fiddling with.

"Hey, you with me?" John asked, sitting next to him.

"uh, yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Meredith Jones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No...nothing. I'm fine. I just remembered... I got to go fix... something." Rodney stuttered just before dashing out of the room.

"Hey! McKay! Rodney!" John yelled after him

"What was that about?" He mumbled, picking up the CD Rodney had dropped.

-------------------------------------------------

Meredith played on his piano with a recording device near by. he made up what he played, when he played it.

it was rare that two of his songs would even sound similar, so he liked to get them most of them on tape.

Meredith stopped the tape and sighed loudly. although he loved to play the piano, his teacher was old, and grumpy.

the 13-year-old stood up and stretched. his parents would be home soon, and they wouldn't want him to be "making all that racket." besides, he was pretty shy when it came to playing in front of people.

He sighed, and trekked up to his room, abandoning the piano for homework that he had yet to finish.

A few hours later, Meredith's eleven-year-old sister, Jeannie came bouncing down the stairs for a quick snack before bed.

She paused in front of the piano.

She had never actually heard her brother play it; she was always at dance rehearsal and track after school; the rare time that Meredith got before their parents came home. Jeannie sat down at it and ran her hands across the fine wooden surface, but stopped when she came to a tape player sitting on top of it. She took out the tape and flipped it over. She had a tape just like this, but she could've sworn it was in her room. So picking up her tape player she slid it in and pressed play

the moment the tape started she realized it wasn't hers, but it was beautiful. The melody of the piano rose up and down with so much emotion she could almost touch it.

She didn't recognize who it was, it didn't quite sound like the work of Bach or Beethoven, and it had a bit of a sad sound to it.

she looked at the tape and saw scribbled on it in the messy hand writing she knew so well to be her brother's. it said:

"Even think about touching this and you get NO hot water for a month! That means YOU JEANNIE!"

"Huh, this must be Mer's." Jeannie walked back to her room, the thought of a small snack forgotten.

The next day after school she was on her way home, tape player still going.

It was then she realized there was a recording studio that played off the radio.

And an idea struck her.

she smiled and changed her coarse from her own home to the studio just past it.

once there, She clutched the tape to her chest and started to walk in.

"Hey, miss? you can't go in there!"

"But I have to get this tape on the radio and in stores!" Jeannie gave her best puppy-dog pout.

"Hey Fred, humor the girl. just listen to what she's got." One of the security guards yelled over .

"Alright, let me listen, and then we'll talk. ok?" he knelt down to her height.

he put the head phones on and listened to the sweet and slightly sorrowful music that played.

"What, is this Mozart?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Nope! it's my bro-.. er, my friend!" She grinned broadly at him.

"Hey Jim! come here and listen to this!" The security guard yelled over to his co-worker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeannie skipped home a few days later after going to the studio after school everyday. she held a package tight to her chest.

Mer was going to be so exited!

"Mer? you in here?" Jeannie asked, walking into the dark room.

"What do you want Jeannie?" Meredith asked tiredly from across the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." He mumbled, shoving his head into his pillow.

"You don't look fine." Jeannie walked slowly into the room and turned on the lights.

"Jeannie!"

"Well I have something that'll cheer you up!" She smiled broadly and sat down beside him on his bed. he lifted his head up. it was obvious that he had been crying from his red puffy eyes and the stains rolling down his face.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Jeannie held out the package to him. he eyed it wearily.

"What is it?" He asked, taking it in his hands.

"I'll explain after you open it, ok?" She smiled even bigger if possible.

"Ok..." he tore the paper from the edges and worked his way in. slowly Meredith pulled a tape out of the box.

"A tape?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Meredith Jones, thirteen year old composer?" He read off of the small box.

"Yep! you know how you sometimes record what you play on the piano?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about that?" He asked hesitantly.

"I found one of them sitting on the piano downstairs!" she started

"Oh no. oooh no. JEANNIE!! I know you can read!"

"Yeah, but I didn't see the words until after I started listening to it! anyways, I brought it to the recording studio down the way, and they loved it! so this is the proto type! it'll be out in stores by next month!"

"You mean, my music?"

"Yeah, I thought you might not want people to know that it was you, so I told them it was Meredith Jones! isn't this so cool!" She squealed.

"No, Jeannie. it's not. those were my songs, and I didn't want anyone to hear them, and now you've gone and put them into stores!" He yelled.

"Mer! I thought you'd be happy!"

"Just leave Jeannie!" He shouted and pointed to the door.

"Here's the money you've earned so far." She set a big wad of cash down on his night stand and slid out the door.

"I'm not even good. I "lack the spirit of my music" according that witch of a teacher." Meredith sighed and plopped back down on his bed.

_A/N Ok? so, what do you think? good:D please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
